


Uncle Lucy's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Demon king himself had a child. She will be the greatest threat to her own father. And his only hope.





	1. Chapter 1

The Demon Within

As I ran down the halls I realized there was no escape. He was the son of Death. I don’t know how I know I just do.I’ve always been someone who could feel energies. Most are good, some are bad, others are menacing, but this one is deathly. Only filled with blood lust.I can hear my heart beat in my ears and his laughter right behind it. He can catch me, so why won’t he. I hear him say “Common cuz lets go say hi to Uncle Lucy.” Before he grabs me by the neck digging his nails in drawing blood. He smiles before knocking me out…


	2. Hell's New Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dress?

I woke up feeling hot. The bed I was laying on was soft and there were no blankets on me. I could feel a change of clothes. A dress? When I opened my eyes, I saw a man with horns like a ram smiling at me. He just looked at me said nothing, did nothing, just smiled. I sat up and he still did nothing, but smiled. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and put my feet on the floor only burn them. I pulled them up instantly and hissed in pain.I could feel the man put a hand on my back and he started to scream for Uncle Death. A man that was covered in a dark cloak ran into the room and the room cooled. The cloaked man came over to me and touched my feet cooling them a little too much, to the point where my feet started to cramp badly. He backed away and the pain started to reduce. Then he came back the man that had attacked me. I ran off the bed no caring about the burning feeling on my feet and ran past him to escape him. Before I got past the door the son of War caught me and said “Chill kiddo Anti just got excited when he saw you.” I started to scream, hoping somebody would wake me, or save. I kicked and fought to be released, but I was suddenly stopped by a pain in my back. My screams of pain took the place of my screams of trying to escape. The pain lasted for a few minutes, but the aftershock left me whimpering in Dark’s arms. Suddenly it was very loud. I hazily looked up and saw hundreds of thousands of people, monsters and what seemed to be souls yelling with excitement. I felt movement on my back. I looked and saw two black wings moving with my muscles. I screamed and jumped out of Dark’s arms burning my feet once again. I jumped trying to escape the hot floor and my wings kept me in the air. I looked down and saw that I was in a long black skirt and crop top. I looked over at the crowd and they were speechless. The man with the horns walked towards the end of the balcony and said “My evil subjects, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, your princess Rosaline. Third Demi-Demon born, First Dark Angel.” And the crowd went crazy. 

 

 


End file.
